


Abby and friends

by Collywobbless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bald Kink, Bald woman, Body Hair Removal, Coming on bald scalp, Complete hairlessness, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Hair, Haircuts, Head Shaving, Head shaving kink, Illustrations, Makeover, Permanent hair removal, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Salon, Sex, Transformation, Writing on the Body, bald women, barbershop, beach, depilatory, eyebrow shaving, eyelash removal, fullbody shaving, hair removal cream, hairless, long hair to bald, permanently bald, pulling out eyelashes, shave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collywobbless/pseuds/Collywobbless
Summary: Feisty redhead Abby loves going to the beach, but summers can be very hot, especially with her thick, long curls acting like a blanket around her neck, back and shoulders. One day, Abby decides that she is sick of it and it is time for a change.After undergoing a make-over Abby convinces her friends to have a make-over as well
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), original female character(s)/original male background character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Abby and friends

Feisty redhead Abby loves going to the beach, but summers can be very hot, especially with her thick, long curls acting like a blanket around her neck, back and shoulders. One day, Abby decides that she is sick of it and it is time for a change.

Initially Abby goes for a visit to the hairdressers for a shorter half shaved hairdo, but as one half of her head is being shaved, she finds the feeling so addictive that she does not want to stop. By the time the barber has finished her desired style she has decided to go all the way bald. Abby asks the barber to make her scalp as smooth as possible. The barber cuts the rest of the hair short, clippers the remains off and shaves the scalp head two times. Abby is very happy with the result.

While walking home, Abby falls in love with her nude scalp. The sea breeze on her bald head feels amazing! Every sensation on the skin on her head is arousing and by the time she comes home her cut-off jean shorts - she isn't wearing panties - are completely soaked.

To Abby it still isn't enough. She has more hair on her person she can get rid of, so she takes a couple of razors, a can of shaving cream and gives herself a full body shave. When she inspects herself in the mirror she notices her eyebrows and gets rid of them with two quick flicks of the razor. Lastly she looks at her long eyelashes and decides those need to go as well. She uses a pair of tweezers to pull those little hairs out one by one. It causes her to tear up a little, but the results are amazing and definitely worth it. Abby looks amazing without any hair.

After that Abby takes a long hot shower and the fine sprays of water on her head are so stimulating she finishes without touching herself. It feels ecstatic!

On impulse, Abby buys a depilatory cream online to test if her head can be even smoother. When the cream arrives a few days later she uses it on herself immediately. She applies it on her scalp and all over her body, not forgetting her eyebrows. She even puts the cream on her face as close to her eyes, mouth and nose as she dares. As she rinses the cream off her skin feels impossibly smooth. Lastly, she puts oil on her head and massages it into her skin luxuriously. Finally, it feels like she has removed every last hair on her person.

After a few days Abby’s scalp changes colour from a light gray-ish tone to the colour of the rest of her skin and a few weeks after that her scalp has become tan and there still isn't any sign of hair. Abby decides to finally read the packaging of the cream, which she had forgotten to do before using it, in her excitement. It turns out that the cream she used is a very powerful permanent hair removal product! Abby feels dumb, but doesn't feel sorry about the permanent loss of all of her hair at all.

Since then, Abby’s entire head has become a nice and even tan. She wants her tan to be even everywhere, so she goes to the beach in the nude often. Her new exotic look makes her feel brave. She walks around completely and utterly naked, more so than anyone else on the beach has ever been, because she has not a stitch of clothes or scratch of hair to hide behind. All of her skin is smooth, soft and hairless and very sensitive.

Abby just can not help herself and every time she is at the beach she finds a semi-secluded spot to masturbate. Where she is always quickly discovered by someone who is very willing to help rub oil all over her body. This time someone decides to be even more helpful by writing on Abby's forehead and body with a marker, letting everyone on the beach know what a bald slut she is when she has to walk back home.


End file.
